If Loki Was a Girl
by Little Asian Girl
Summary: A one-shot about what I think would happen if Loki was a girl :-) Follows to movie plot, HOWEVER, there is some romance... If you can find it :-)
**So. First try at a fanfic. Let's see how this goes. It's kind of a one-shot character genderbend.**

 **A little backstory: in this fanfic Loki is a girl AND he is still adopted but he's not a frost giant. He is also not that ahem evil in this one.**

 **And, My friend suggested I add a DISCLAIMER that I own none of this except for some plot changes because I do not want to be sued, because let's face the facts, I am not rich.**

Today was Thor's coronation day.

The throne room was alight with merriment and festivities for the eldest child of the Allfather. Odin sat atop his throne, clad in full ceremonial armor, holding Gungnir before him. Frigga stood beside him as he gazed around the golden hall. Thor is nowhere to be seen. He looked to Loki. Combing her fingers through her jet black hair, she stared back, unimpressed. A soft murmuring rippled through the room as they wait in anticipation.

"Where is he?" Volstagg scoffed. Thor still had yet to arrive at the hall. Hogun, quiet as ever, nodded in agreement. Or boredom. Loki could never really tell with him.

"He _said_ he'd be along." Loki said with a helpless shrug. Sif shook her head in disapproval.

"What?"

"He wants to make an entrance." She stated this as if it was common knowledge, which in this case it was. Thor was known to make flashy entrances. It seemed to be a habit of his.

All the more to feed his ego, Loki smirked, the big oaf.

"Well," Fandral glanced around, his stare settling on the princess, "If he doesn't show up soon, he shouldn't bother. Odin looks about ready to feed him to his ravens" Hogun smiled as Volstagg gave a chortle of laughter. Loki rolled her eyes and smoothed her leather tunic.

"I wouldn't worry," Loki said with a small smile as Thor burst through the doors, "Father will forgive him. He always does." The crowd roared in excitement as Thor threw his hammer with a flourish, waving his arms and relishing the adoration. A warm breath tickled her ear as Fandral leaned down to whisper to her.

"Looks an awful lot like a dancing chicken, don't you think Princess?" Loki snorted, her green eyes flicking to him.

"More like an oversized buffoon." The cheers quieted when Odin struck Gungnir upon the ground, sending a deafening boom through the room. Loki looked up.

Today was the day.

 **LINE LINE LINE BECAUSE I DON'T REALLY HAVE A SPINE SPINE SPINE**

(Later…)

Thor overturned tables in frustration, scattering plates and food everywhere. Loki watched him apprehensively, hands clasped behind her back. As he stormed across the room (breathing quite loudly she might add), she delicately maneuvered her way to her brother, ignoring the crunching underneath her boots. She sat down next to him, swinging her feet on the steps.

"It is unwise to be in my company right now, sister."

"Who said I was wise?" Loki grinned bumping shoulders with Thor. He stared at her and sighed.

"This was to be my day of triumph."

"It will come. In time." They sat in silence for a minute. She traced the the patterns of sunlight on the steps.

"If it's any consolation, I think you're right. About the Frost Giants, Laufey, everything." Wanting to get on her brother's good graces, she added, "If a few of them could penetrate the defenses of Asgard once, who's to say they won't try again? Next time, with an army?" The doors opened.

"Redecorating are we?" Sif raised an eyebrow as she strolled into the room, the others following her. Loki nodded her head in acknowledgment. Volstagg, however, stopped abruptly upon entrance.

"What's this-?!"

"I told you they would cancel it." Hogun examined the table, carefully picking his way through the mess. Thor dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

Running a hand through his blonde hair, Fandral said jovially, "We thought that was just being your normal cheery self."

"All this food," Volstagg despaired, "So innocent, cast to the ground. It breaks the heart." They dispersed around the room, having nothing better to do.

"Yes!" Thor said enthusiastically, still engaged in conversation with his sister,"Exactly!" Sir glanced their way.

"But," she said quickly, "There's nothing we can do without defying father." Thor considered this.

" _Just let it go, brother._ " He looked to his hammer and a dark glint came to his eyes.

"No, no, no, NO… Stop there! I know that look!" Loki gestured placatingly, palms up, in an effort to dissuade chim.

"It is the only way." He stood and reached for Mjolnir.

"Brother please!" Loki pleaded, a bit desperately, "Think about what you'd be doing. It's madness!" The last part was slightly louder than she intended.

"Madness?" Volstagg looked up from his task of salvaging food, "What sort of madness?"

"Nothing!" She covered hurriedly, "Thor was just making a jest." She ignored how her voice began to squeak uncomfortably as Sif narrowed her eyes. She ducked her head to avoid the curious gazes.

"The safety of our realm is not jest," he stated proudly (almost triumphantly), "We are going to Jotunheim!" Loki massaged her temples from her seat on the floor

"What?!"

"Thor," Sif looked at him, "of all the laws of Asgard, this is one you must not break."

"This isn't like a journey to Earth, where you summon a little lightning and thunder and the mortals worship you as a god. This is Jotunheim."

"And," Volstagg added, "If the Frost Giants don't kill us, your father will!"

"My father fought his way into Jotunheim,defeated their armies, and took their Casket! We would just be looking for answers."

"It is forbidden." Thor smiled and looked around.

"My friends," he said conversationally, "Have you forgotten all that we've done together?" He turned to Fandral.

"Who brought you into the sweet embrace of the most exotic maidens in all of Yggdrasil?" Loki frowned.

"You did." Thor turned to Hogun and

"Who led you into the most glorious of battles…

...and to the delicacies so succulent you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla?"

"You did." They both agreed.

Turning to Sif, he said, "And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this Realm has ever known?"

"I did." She replied smugly. Thor paused.

"True, but I supported you."

"Come on. You're not going to let my sister and I take all the glory, are you?"

"What?" Loki started.

"You are coming with me."

"Y-yes of course! I won't let my brother march into Jotunheim alone."

Volstagg looked at the others. Hogun nodded.

"And I."

 **LINE LINE NUMBER NINE….**

As their mounts neared the gates,Loki felt a guilty tug in her stomach. The tug intensified as they dismounted and started to walk to the observatory. She spent years proving to her father that she was trying to be good, and the last thing she wanted was for her or Thor to feel the wrath of the Allfather's fury but disobeying his orders. Heimdall stood impassively at the entrance, staring at the bright constellations in the distance.

"Keep your weapons sheathed and your mouths closed," Loki instructed, "This is going to take subtlety and sincerity, not brute strength. Leave this to me." She was going to try one last tactic.

She licked her lips nervously, "Good Heimdall-"

"You are not dressed warmly enough." They traded uneasy looks. Loki turned to Fandral, at her right, who stared back at her.

"I'm sorry?" She asked.

"The freezing cold of Jotunheim will kill you all in time. Even Thor."

"You must be mistaken," Loki tried again, "We're not-"

"Enough." Thor silenced her and she immediately drew her gaze to the ground.

"Heimdall, May we pass?" She glanced up as he stared her brother down, gold eyes unblinking.

Then, in a low voice, he said, "For ages have I guarded Asgard and kept it safe from those who would do her harm. In all that time, never has a single enemy slipped my watch until this day. I wish to know what happened." Thor nodded his head sagely, almost regally.

"Then tell no one we have gone until we have returned." Thor walked in, brushing past Loki, who walked beside Fandral.

"What happened?" Volstagg leaned in, "Silvertongue turn to lead?" He let out a booming laugh and Fandral joined in. Loki snarled angrily walking faster.

"Come! We are going to end this once and for all!"

 **LINE LINE LINE LINE LIME LONE LINE :-)**

"Thor!" Loki hissed, "Stop and think. Look around you. We are outnumbered!" They were surrounded by hundreds upon hundreds of Jotnar. The temperature was below freezing and cliffs and icy mountains towered above them in the grey icelands. Without turning, he shouldered her roughly, eyes never leaving Laufey's.

"Know your place _sister_." Loki frowned. The others began to look around,reality settling in as they shuffled nervously.

"You should listen to her counsel. You know not what your actions would unleash," here he paused , stepping out further into the bluish light, red eyes hard and unforgiving. "But I do. Go now, while I still allow it." His gravely voice itself sounded like cracking ice. Loki placed a hand on her brother's shoulder looking into Laufey's eyes.

"We will accept, your gracious offer." She swallowed as she felt him tense. "Come, brother." Tentatively, she let go of Thor's shoulder. His eyes eventually broke away and he turned slowly. Hogun gave a silent sigh of relief. They turned around and headed for the bridge.

"Run home, little princess." This comment was not directed to her.

"Damn," she cursed as Thor made the first move.

 **LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK**

Loki might not have a mighty hammer like Thor and she might not be that good at swinging a sword like Sif, but she could hold her own in a fight using her tricks and knives.

 _Some will do tricks, and others will do battle._

Her brother's words echoed in her mind as she twisted skillfully away from attacks. Loki was much better at tricks and preferred them over battle. She was hyper-aware of those around her as she moved.

"At least make it a challenge for me!" Thor's booming arrogant voice sounded across the cold valleys. She turned in time to see a huge Jotunn land a tremendous blow, sending Thor, who was still smiling, across the ice.

"Idiot" Loki scoffed as she watched him jump back up.

"Don'ts let them touch you!" Volstagg yelled, waving his axe. A large burn covered his forearm in the shape of a handprint. Humming, she impaled several more Frost Giants, sending them crashing into their own comrades.

"Pathetic" She watched as they tumbled down the ravine. Loki glanced to Fandral as he brandished his rapier high.

Momentarily distracted, she felt a large hand yank in her left wrist. Breath hitching in surprise, she came face to face with beady red eyes and blue skin. She struggled uselessly, causing the clasp on her gauntlet to come undone. The Jotunn immediately grabbed her bare arm. Loki gasped painfully as the blackness of necrotizing flesh spread up her pale wrist. The frosty chill felt like thousands of needles soaking in her skin.

In a flash of silver, Sif beheaded the Giant, releasing Loki from its grip

"Keep your head in the fight, Trickster!" Cradling her arm close to her body she shivered, not listening to Sif's chastising. Her left hand was useless for now. Taking deep breaths, she regained composure and rejoined the fight, trying to ignore the searing pain.

Her magic was slowly depleting and the fight did not seem to be letting up. Thor struck down thrice as many Jotnar as she did and he didn't seem to tire. Loki's left wrist was sore and her hair was a mess. A crackling noise was heard as ice stalagmites shot out of the ground. She whirled around as she heard a familiar voice shout. She stumbled towards Fandral, who hung limply from the thick shards of ice in his shoulder.

"That's unfortunate." Volstagg looked back, making his way over. Thor yelled something to his comrades. Volstagg and Loki ignored him.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked hesitantly, paling at the dark red blood dripping down the ice.

"I may need a little bit of help," Fandral said sarcastically despite the painful tear in his shoulder. "Not a good look, is it, Princess?" He added softly. Volstagg hefted his friend off the stalagmite, careful of his own injuries.

"Just try not to bleed," he grunted. Loki watched helplessly as Volstagg tried not to jostle him. Fandral looked up.

"How's the face?"

"Flawless." Loki flushed scarlet and cringed.

"Nice to know." Loki directed Volstagg to lay Fandral down and she kneeled next to him. Taking a dagger, she cut away at the armor around the wound. Then, placing her right hand over his shoulder, her hand glowed a pale green. Volstagg glared at her in suspicion and she glared right back.

"This might be a bit uncomfortable." She slowly ran her finger gently over the gash as she mended it. She felt her magic leeching away, but the flesh was almost done healing. Once the wound closed the green glow faded. Loki sat back, exhausted.

"That's the best I can do." She said faintly, brushing the hair from her face as Fandral sat up and cautiously rotated his shoulder, testing it out. Volstagg grinned and clapped him on the back.

"Good as new!" They stood up. Fandral offered a hand to Loki, who was still sitting on the ice. Weakly batting his hand away, she stood up- only to have her knees buckle suddenly as the world turned a multitude of colors.

Loki had used up almost all of her magic.

She groaned and pressed the back of her good hand to her forehead, beaded with perspiration, as Fandral steadied her. Loki squeezed her eyes shut to get rid of the dizziness.

"Better to carry her." She heard Volstagg say disdainfully.

Her eyes shot open, "I'll not have you carry me like I am a damsel in need of saving." She began to sluggishly stagger away from them, blinking her eyes blearily. Then, despite her protests, Fandral, using his newly healed shoulder, scooped her up.

Looking over his shoulder to her brother, he shouted, "Thor! We _must, go_!"

"Then go!" Thor smashed Mjolnir on the ice and summoned his lightning. The bright light contrasted with the dismal scenery around them.

"There are too many of them!" Sif shouted.

"I can stop them!"

"Thor!" The Frost Giants began to break up from underneath the ice. They regrouped together.

"Run!" The ice around them began to crack, revealing the dark void underneath as they reluctantly begin to move.

"What's Thor done?" Sif muttered looking back. Hogun looked terribly uncomfortable running with his mace.

"Likely killed us all." Fandral only sounded slightly amused. She huffed and clung to his armor. Thor lifted his hammer and flew to his sister and comrades.

"Heimdall! Open the gates!" The bridge did not open. Loki stared at the sky with half lidded eyes. The grey clouds circled their location as Thor stared up expectantly. Fandral slowly let Loki down at her insistent tug, keeping an arm under her for support as she leaned heavily on him.

 _Be warned_ , Heimdall had said, _I will honor my sworn oath to protect this Realm as it's Gatekeeper. If you return threatens the safety of Asgard, the Bifrost will remain closed to you. You' be left to die in the cold wastes of Jotunheim._

They were on their own.

But,

Not all hope was lost. In a blinding column of light, Odin appeared before them clad in battle armor atop his steed, Sleipnir, Gungnir in his hand. The Jotunns clear a path.

Finally.

 **LINE (x10)**

(After negotiations…)

Heimdall stands at the Observatory controls. Odin grabs the sword from the control panel and throws it to him. He catches it backing away.

"Why did you bring us back?" Thor sounded angry. They shifted nervously, feeling out of place.

"Do you realize what you've _done_? What you've _started_?"

"I was protecting my home." Thor proclaimed defiantly. Odin shook his head in disgust.

"You cannot protect your friends much less your own sister. How can you hope to protect a kingdom?" Ah. So Odin had noticed Loki. He turned to the others.

"Get them to the healing rooms!" Sif ushered them out, but as they started walking (hobbling for her) she glanced over her shoulder.

They walked in relative silence, which was unusual for them. Except for Hogun. He was always quiet.

 **LAST LINE LAST LINE LAST LINE**

Loki had dozed off once Fandral had set her in bed. Her left wrist was bandaged almost up to her elbow and her bedside table was filled with various medicines.

"You should have seen her," Volstagg snorted as his own wounds were tended to.

"I'll bet so." Sif replied devilishly, arms crossed.

"How's the face? He said. _Flawless_. She said." He teased, imitated a woman swooning. Hogun chuckled.

"Quiet!" Fandral gestured to Loki sleeping peacefully. Sif rolled her eyes.

"Lighten up Fandral, we're just teasing!" Volstagg grinned.

"Who does the Trickster think she is?"

"She fancies you, eh Fandral?" Hogun asked. Volstagg's bushy eyebrows flew off his face (not literally of course).

"Now that's unfortunate for ya, don't deny it."

"I don't know," Fandral said smoothly, "I find her quite charming.

"As if!" Sif haughtily wiped her sword, "You think every maiden who fancies you charming." They began to leave. Fandral sat by Loki's bed. "Come to the hall when she wakes. Then we'll find Thor."

A companionable quiet filled the room with the occasional movement of healers tending to others.

"No," he said, answering Sif's previous question, "Not every maiden." Loki smiled.

 **And that is a wrap. That took a long time (I now have a deeper appreciation for fanfiction authors)**

 **Sorry if there are any mistakes, I was in a rush to post.**

 **Please also add suggestions on how to improve my writing!**

 **Thank you!**

 **-AngryLittleAsianGirl**


End file.
